


They say your life flashes before your eyes

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Attempted Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar’s POV<br/>Warnings: Nots for the overly sensitives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They say your life flashes before your eyes

I hear him come into my room and look up. Toki, holding a pillow. I start to make some comment about him being a crybabies and scared, but the look on his face stops my words cold.  
Then he pounces on me, knees on either side of my chest. My blanket traps me immobile under him, as he presses the pillow to my face. Toki, what are you doing?!

He looks so sad, but determined. “Close your eyes Skwisgaar, close your eyes.” I can’t. I can’t look away. So he shifts the pillow up, covering my face entirely. It’s dark. I can’t breathe. Surely he’ll let me up? Toki?  
I start to panic, but it does not good, I can’t move. He doesn’t let up at all. _I can’t breathe_.

What have I done? What have I done to make him hate me so much? Doesn’t he know how much I _love_ him? All those times I’ve criticized him, it’s all I _know_ , all I was ever taught. I only wanted to help him do better....  
Damn you mother, why did you never show me anything else? 

No, he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know. I’ve become a monster to him, a creature that must be killed. Perhaps he’s right, it’s the only way out of this prison I’m in. All the times when I just want someone to hold me and tell me it’s alright.... But even if anyone were to offer, I couldn’t accept. I don’t know how, I never learned.  
It’s so very dark now....

Toki, my Toki. I wish I’d been able to hold you. I hated to see you suffer so. I hated to so often be the cause, but I just couldn’t help it. I’m a terrible person. You’re right to do this, there’s no hope for me.  
I’m so sorry.  
Toki, my angel, send me to Valhallska. 

 

Suddenly his weight is gone.  
No! I’m almost there, don’t make me come back....  
“Nathan, don’t squeeze him so hard. Just get him out of here.”  
What? The butler? I feel a mouth press against mine, forcing air into my body. Why did you stop him? Why? He’s right, I don’t deserve to live.  
The butler keeps at it, forcing me until I give in and start breathing again.

 

It doesn’t matter.  
This changes nothing, because I can’t change.  
I’m so sorry....


End file.
